Organopolysiloxane compounds are well appreciated and often used in various fields because of their excellence in thermal stability, water repelling power, and interfacial characteristics including abilities to defoam, to release molds, and so on. In recent years in particular, not only the range of their use as film former, in which their specific interfacial characteristics are fully utilized, has been increasing, but also practical applications of organopolysiloxane compounds as modifier for imparting their thermal and interfacial characteristics to various resins have been positively developed.
More specifically, dimethylpolysiloxane, methylphenyl-polysiloxane, reactive group-containing dimethylpolysiloxanes, polyether-modified organopolysiloxanes and the like have been used for improving on properties of synthetic resins to constitute coating materials, moldings and so on.
However, those organopolysiloxanes are under some restrictions as to the usable range because of their insufficient compatibilities with resins or their inadequate heat resistance. Thereupon, polylactone-modified organopolysiloxane compounds have been designed so as to diminish these defects, and achieved considerable effect (, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication KOKAI (unexamined published Japanese Patent Application) Nos. 59-207922, 61-37843 and 62-187772).
However, all of those compounds are still insufficient in compatibilities with resins to be modified, because the polylactone groups attached to silicon atoms have a straight-chain form. Therefore, the development of organopolysiloxanes which undergo further improvement in compatibility with resins has been desired.